


photographs

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Ruining History (Web Series)
Genre: Europe, F/M, Fluff, Photography, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: shane brings his retro camera to capture all his favorite moments with sara during their trip to copenhagen





	photographs

**Author's Note:**

> i was stalking shane’s instagram and saw that he brought a brown vintage camera with him when he and sara were on vacation in denmark and thought it was super cute so i decided to write a fic about it!  
here's a [thread](https://twitter.com/luckysam78/status/1162161618479751168?s=20)! about that camera on my twitter
> 
> also there aren't enough shara fics out there so i wanted to upload this

Sara and Shane had been planning a trip to Europe for months. They rarely took breaks or vacations so when they finally agreed to take a couple weeks off from work to go to Europe, they had to make sure to make the most out of their time. This wasn’t too much of a concern as things, no matter how messy the situation, always worked out for them.

As Sara and Shane were packing their belongings, a small Bluetooth speaker played soft indie music that wafted through the warm air of their apartment. The melody was soothing and had the perfect vibe for packing. Even Obi, a usually disinterested cat, seemed to perk up today at the sight of Shane and Sara packing. The couple had just returned from work and as they were packing, the sun was slowly setting, casting shadows onto their walls decorated with countless movie posters as well as Sara’s stunning art.

Obi lazily curled up next to the couch as he watched Shane gently put a jacket into the suitcase and Sara rummaged carefully through the items they had already packed. It was supposed to be cold in Copenhagen around this time of the year so the suitcase was practically overflowing with sweaters. Sara frowned as she held up a camera she found in the suitcase. “What’s this?”

“Oh, that’s a retro camera my grandfather gave to me a while back. I found it the other day when I was cleaning out the closet and figured that I could bring it along,” Shane explained and Sara examined the camera. The camera was rather light and there was a leather strap attached to it so it could hang around the neck. The camera had a very old-timey feel to it even though it was digital, which made it seem way cooler than a regular camera.

“Why not just use your phone for pictures? I’m not saying you shouldn’t take the camera; I’m just wondering why you decided to bring it,” Sara was hoped that she didn’t come off as too condescending and from the affection in Shane’s eyes, it seemed like he wasn’t too bothered by her question.

“Taking pictures with real cameras feels more different than taking photos with your phone, you know? I guess it just feels more permanent because you can print the photos out and put them in a photo album rather than having it all digital, which kind of makes it feel unrealistic in a way,” Shane explained as he put the last couple pieces of clothing into the suitcase. Sara nodded, understanding what he meant by that, even if it was a little ironic as their jobs were all based in the digital world. She placed the camera back and zipped up the suitcase before curling up next to Shane on the couch and cuddling while they rewatched an episode of Good Omens, one of Sara’s favorite TV shows.

As Shane had promised, he took photos with the camera during their trip to Europe. Sometimes he seemed really intent on getting the best photos of the most spectacular views but sometimes he also messed around with the camera and took unflattering photos of him and Sara for goofs. Their first stop was Iceland, where they stayed at a small Airbnb, and they visited countless different places in Iceland.

At each place, a new memory was made and captured by the retro camera that hung around Shane’s neck. At each place, Sara smiled as Shane furrowed his brows in concentration as he snapped a photo. Shane trusted a couple people with his camera, usually only letting people hold his camera to take a photo of him and Sara. There were many memorable moments and photos taken during Shane and Sara’s trip but there were a couple moments that Sara would never forget. 

One of those moments was the moment where Shane was photographing a monarch butterfly that landed on a leaf. He was talking before he noticed the butterfly and abruptly stopped talking, kneeling down and taking out his camera. Sara watched as he carefully leaned closer to the butterfly and she found Shane’s obsession with butterflies endearing. Then it struck her that Shane was always gentle with things he cared deeply about and realized that Shane always held her gently, easing her insecurities about not being good enough for him. As she had that epiphany, she decided that she wanted to capture the moment so she took a photo of Shane taking a photo of the butterfly.

Another moment was when Shane and Sara we’re visiting a shop and Shane shown Sara an adorable sweater with cats on it. He had smiled as he said, “This reminds me of you” and Sara’s heart melted. Shane knew her so well and the sweater he picked was a sweater that she now wore whenever she missed Shane when he was traveling. Shane had taken a photo of them in the mirror holding shopping bags and posted it on his Instagram.

Then, there was also that moment when they were visiting the University of Copenhagen’s Botanical Garden when Shane glanced up at the trees and suddenly told Sara to stand still. He walked up the flight of stairs to a small deck and took a photo of Sara with the bright green leaves of the large trees framing her small figure. Shane walked back down and showed Sara the picture, chuckling as he joked, “The view was pretty but I thought you were prettier.”

The most meaningful memory, however, was when they were sitting in a small cafe in Copenhagen and Sara and Shane had all their bags with them. This was one of the last locations they visited in Copenhagen and the most distinct aspect of it that Sara remembered was the feeling. Everywhere they had visited in Europe had instilled a feeling of awe in her as she felt that most of the structures and landscapes they visited were truly magnificent and breathtaking. But the cafe felt familiar and comfortable as if it were a second home. 

Shane had ordered a cup of coffee and Sara ordered a mug of hot chocolate, and as they looked around the cafe, they saw there were mirrors on the ceiling. In addition to enjoying taking pictures of butterflies, Shane also enjoyed taking mirror pictures and he took out his camera, making the lens face upward. Sara smiled as she looked at her and Shane’s reflection in the mirror. She felt soothingly calm and strangely content with life. Despite all the stressful things in her life, Sara valued these little moments because they always came with a feeling that Sara could revisit whenever she needed comfort. 

After their visit to the cafe, their vacation took a little bit of a turn as several obstacles got in the way of their enjoyment but as Sara had learned, no matter how messy the situation was, things always worked out for them and they would always have photographs to look back and reflect upon.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr[@luckysam78](https://luckysam78.tumblr.com/)! my bfu sideblog is [@tinsley-goldsworth](https://tinsley-goldsworth.tumblr.com/)! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
